The Zero Of Reality
by TheFelRoseOfTerror
Summary: Louise's familiar summoning is a failure! Or is it?...
1. Chapter 1: Time And Space Are Now Yours!

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, commonly referred to as 'Louise the Zero' by her entire class, would NOT FAIL!

She couldn't fail in this!

She was performing her familiar ritual, a ritual all second years had to perform.

This would show the true power of a mage, by summoning their Familiar, a unique being that matched the power and personality of the mage who summoned it.

She would summon something! Even if it was a lowly tape-worm, it would prove she had the true aptitude to be a Mage!

She began the ritual.

"My Familiar!" She cried. "My absolute Familiar! My power incarnate is what calls to you! And I ask of you to come and serve me!"

She ignored the snickers from behind her, and forged on. "Come being! Show us your power, be you powerful or weak!"

She waited. Her familiar would come.

A hand touched her shoulder.

Louise turned to Professor Colbert. "Yes?"

He opened his mouth to speak. "Louise... I'm sorry..."

"About what?" Her eyes widened. "You think..."

"I'm sorry, Miss Vallière."

The other student's laughter became louder.

"No. It is coming!"

The clouds above Tristain Academy began to spin in a counter-clockwise pattern.

The winds picked up.

Louise held her position, still hoping.

Professor Colbert looked up. His eyes narrowed.

"Alright students, the familiar ritual is over. Please head inside."

Soon, a lightning storm began.

One with red lightning.

...

Louise sat alone.

She had failed.

It was a one time thing, the familiar ritual.

And she had failed.

She put her head in her hands.

And began to cry.

...

 _Blue._

 _Red._

 _Why._

 _Here._

 _Silver._

 _Fourty-two._

 _Seven._

 _Q._

 _Brian Reagan._

 _Red Queen._

 _Ruby Rose._

 _Azeroth._

 _Jean-luc Picard._

 _Frostmourne._

 _Diablo._

 _Sanctuary._

 _Green._

 _Fel._

 _Portal._

 _Summoning._

 _Dragging._

 _Pulling._

 _Chaos._

 _Explosion._

 _Louise._

 _..._

A loud bang echoed through the hall.

Everyone stood, bar Louise, still wallowing in despair.

The bang repeated itself again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Louise finally looked up.

Everyone chattered about what it was.

"...someone attacking?..."

"...important visitor..."

"...Louise was pathetic..."

This last one was too much for Louise, and she left her seat.

"Say that to my face, Guiche!" she yelled at the offending student.

Guiche de Gramont, a blonde male known for cheating on women, turned to Louise, a look of slight shock on his face.

It quickly reverted to the spiteful face she was far too familiar with. "Say what, Louise?"

"You know full well what!" She screamed at him.

The banging grew louder.

Guiche smoothed back his hair. "Oh, you mean the fact that you failed the summoning ritual? A simple ritual, which the only way you could have failed would be if you weren't magic?"

The banging filled Louise's ears.

"Failure, Miss Valliere. That is what you have done!" Yelled Guiche.

"That's enough, Mr. Gramont." Said Professor Colbert sternly, grabbing Guiche by the upper arm.

Guiche shrugged him off. "You are a failure, Louise the Zero!"

Louise was enraged.

Then her attention was drawn by Kirche's yell. "Look at the door! It's changing!"

Louise looked. Her eyes widened.

The door was originally wooden, with no particular design on it.

Now, though, the wood was warping into a metal Louise was unfamiliar with.

Colors began to fill the metal gaps.

Gasps rang out as the central design finally finished.

Louise's heart skipped a beat.

It was her.

The door depicted her in an odd pose, standing on her toes, head bent down, and arms spread.

It looked vaguely like she was being crucified.

But there was no cross.

Her hands were held by massive black cords that expanded and contracted.

These cords tied her to images that appeared.

A black haired girl, wearing a red dress, shooting an arrow into the chest of a red haired girl.

Four animal/human hybrids, wearing strange clothing, and holding a mysterious foodstuff.

A silver-haired girl wearing solid black clothing with pale red eyes.

A demon, with massive horns and wings, wearing molten black armor, wreathed in emerald fire.

But, behind all of these was a massive beast, dark purple.

It looked like an octopus, but it had massive arms that encircled the assemblage of images.

It vaguely looked like the creature was declaring these images his.

At the top of the door, a mass of black formed a head, with a small mass of red forming a grinning mouth.

Tentacles expanded from the top of the head, each having several different eyes. Silver, blue, pink, red, green... A veritable rainbow.

The door finished warping.

And the banging stopped.

Louise stared at the door.

It creaked open.

There stood a dark figure, draped in a cloak.

IT was tall enough that it had to stoop to enter the door.

IT stood in the front of the assembly of students.

IT's face was unseen, shadowed by it's cloak.

A mass of red appeared on the face, taking the form of a smile.

IT spoke.

 _ **I search fo** **r the one kn** **own as** **Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière.**_

Professor Colbert stepped forward. "And why do you want Miss Valliere?"

The smile vanished.

 _ **I see my show was not enough to introduce myself.**_

"Your show?" Asked Colbert, stunned.

 _ **Yes. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos, the Writhing Wailer...**_

IT's head turned toward Louise.

Two eyes, red, blazed in the black mass of IT's face.

 _ **Most fear me as the ruler of the Omniverse. And, Miss Valliere, it appears that I am your familiar.**_

The grin reappeared.

 _ **And yet, I serve you. And before you faint, allow this thought to enter your mind: You now rule this world.**_

Louise fainted.


	2. Chapter 2: Ready To Play, Nyaruko-Chan?

Louise sat up, finding herself in the Tristain infirmary.

She sat there for a while breathing.

She stood, carefully, and made her way out.

...

As she made her way to the dining hall, her mind went over the events of yesterday.

That... Couldn't have been real, right?

The door had to still be normal.

And she had failed her ritual.

Right?

As she made her way though the halls, Louise found the lack of servants, teachers, and students eerie.

She began to panic.

They couldn't be...

She ran to the hall, and slammed the door open.

Everyone was there, eating, laughing, as was normal.

Louise slumped, relieved.

She closed the double doors.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Imprinted on them were the words 'LOOK BEHIND YOU' in massive green letters.

Louise turned, expecting a joke.

She screamed.

In the few moments between turning to shut the doors, and turning back...

Everyone had been slaughtered.

It was... brutal.

A mass of blood at the center of the floor twisted into a cone, pointing upwards.

Louise kept screaming.

The mass of blood formed a human one, and looked directly at Louise.

IT grinned.

 _ **Dreams and Reality are so malleable, aren't they?**_

Then IT stabbed her through the chest with IT's bare hand.

 _ **...**_

Louise sat bolt upright on the bed, screaming her head off.

Kirche, a loyal friend, despite claiming to be her rival, jumped to her feet.

"Louise! What's wrong?" asked Kirche, her voice higher than normal.

Louise took several deep breaths. "What... happened...?"

"You mean after you're familiar showed up, scared us out of our pants, literally in the case of Guiche, and you fainted?" asked Kirche.

"Ye-e-es?" said Louise, reluctantly.

"Nothing." said Kirche, shrugging.

"What do you mean, nothing?"

"I mean, your familiar vanished, then Professor Colbert carried you up here."

"And everyone is alive?"

Kirche looked at Louise, reality dawning on her face. "You had a nightmare that your familiar killed all of us."

"Yes." admitted Louise.

"A fate you still might face." said a new voice.

Louise and Kirche whirled to face the new person in the room.

He was tanned, and elegant. He... was very attractive. His long red hair rivaled Kirche's.

He was sitting on a rather elegant chair, with armrests, that had appeared from nowhere.

"Who by Brimir's name are you?" demanded Kirche.

"Oh? You can't tell?" The red-haired boy grinned.

 _ **Or, perhaps, you would rather I speak like this?**_

Louise and Kirche shivered.

"T-the former." Stuttered Louise.

"Okay. Just making sure." said Nyarlathotep, pulling his legs over the armrest, and placing his head on the other one.

All-in-all, it looked rather uncomfortable.

"Not for me." said Nyarlathotep.

"DID YOU JUST READ MY THOUGHTS?!" asked Louise, horrified at the prospect, her mind immediately...

"Yes. My, I didn't realize you were so _domineering_." He said, placing enough emphasis on the last word to prove it.

"PLEASE DON'T!" shrieked Louise.

"Oh, all right. Wasn't planning on it, anyway." Said Nyarlathotep, waving a hand in a dismissive gesture.

Louise breathed in and out, trying to calm herself.

Kirche, meanwhile, apparently was having issues of her own.

"Your name." She said to Nyarlathotep. "It's too hard to say. Can I call you something different?"

Nyarlathotep sat up, shrugging. "Certainly. Just not anything too wrong."

Kirche sat, thinking.

Louise, meanwhile, had questions.

"What did you mean, when you said I rule this world?" she asked.

Nyarlathotep's eyes flickered. "Literally what I meant. YOU have a powerful story, and it is not simply destroyed."

"Story?" repeated Louise.

Nyarlathotep leaned forward. "Have you ever read a novel filled with fictional events and characters?"

Louise nodded.

"Well, you see, there is a dimension where EVERY story ever made is fiction."

Louise's eyes widened. "Including..."

"This one? Certainly." Confirmed Nyarlathotep. "However, I'm not done yet. There are three true dimensions, only one of which I have complete power over."

He held up one finger. "The first is commonly referred to as Earth. This dimension is the one where every story is fiction. Where even this world is fiction to them. I have almost no power there, only truly able to manifest when a powerful Imaginator creates a world which I am involved in."

"Imaginator?" asked Louise.

"The creators of fiction. Writers, painters, stuff like that. The second dimension is the True Fiction dimension. That dimension is where the True Stories live."

"The True Stories?"

"Complete works of fiction. Such as the Inheritance Cycle, the Camp Half-Blood series, Warcraft, Starcraft, etc. I have more power there, able to manifest myself in a decent amount of them, mostly thanks to people such as Stephen King, and people like him who write stories involving my kind."

"Your kind?" Louise's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"No. I am the most powerful of my kind, and most sentient. Most of the rest of my kind are idiots, the greatest of them all being my father."

"Your father?"

"Azathoth, The Blind Idiot God. He Who Slumbers. Suffice it to say, without scaring you anymore than I need to, if he awoke, all of the universe would be screwed."

Nyarlathotep leaned back. "Where was I?"

"Nyaruko!" exclaimed Kirche, suddenly.

"Nyaruko?" asked Louise, confused.

"No." Responded Nyarlathotep flatly.

"Oh, come on! It's perfect!" Protested Kirche.

Nyarlathotep sighed. "Were you listening to me, when I explained to Louise about the three dimensions?"

Kirche nodded. "You didn't get to the third one, though."

"Right." Nyarlathotep scratched the back of his head. "The third dimension, which I call the Omniverse, is actually better known by the name, Fan Fiction."

"Fan Fiction?" asked Louise.

"Yep." Confirmed Nyarlathotep. "Created by lesser Imaginators, these stories are inspired, and come directly from, the True Fiction. For example, a Imaginator named Manta Aisora created a Fan Fiction commonly referred to as Nyaruko: Crawling With Love."

Kirche laughed once. Then it came to her.

She stared at Nyarlathotep. "Crawling Chaos. Crawling with love."

He nodded, obviously pained. "You see it now. As it was, that actually became a True Fiction story, seeing as how my kind's stories are part of the Public Domain."

"Public Domain?" Asked Kirche.

"Basically, you know how people claim that something is theirs, even when it isn't?"

They both nodded.

"Well, Public Domain stories are basically True Fictions, that other people can add on to whenever they want."

"That sounds... annoying." Murmured Louise.

"Oh, it is. Thankfully, there are usually people who go through that stuff that people want to add, check and see if it makes sense, or there's a gap that they can fit it in. I call them the Wiki Editors."

"Wiki?" Asked Kirche.

"Don't even ask." Groaned Nyarlathotep. "As for nicknames... Fine, you can call me Nyaruko."

"So, what happens now?" asked Louise.

"Well, you have three choices."

"Three?"

"Three." Confirmed Nyaruko. "A: You stay here, and do what you would normally do in your True Fiction, except I'm here. B: You come with me to visit the stars, and I show you the extent of it. Or, C, we do both A and B."

Louise considered this. "I think..."

"Hold on. Before you decide, I want to get a public opinion." Interrupeted Nyaruko.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Simple. I run a poll on Earth."

"And how do you do that?"

"I go to my fanfiction profile, and create a new poll."

"And how do you do that?"

"I'll explain later. Go through today, and maybe a few more, than I'll have some good results."

* * *

 **A/N: Nyarlathotep: I'm serious folks. There is a legit poll asking that question on this account right now.**


	3. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

As the title suggests, I'm sorry I haven't been publishing any new chapters to my stories; I'm having... anger issues.

And that's not including the war I'm in the middle of.

So, according to everything, Vic Micnoga, (that's not how it's spelled), the voice of Qrow, Edward Elric, and a few others, has been removed from working with both Funimation, and Rooster Teeth, because of sexual allegations set against him.

Now, I'm not here to make judgements. I'm right now stating the facts.

Like the fact they are doing this despite the fact that DISNEY is having Will Smith as the new Genie.

I'm pissed.

I mean, have you heard Will Smith's music? IT'S WORSE THAN ANYTHING THAT VIC, JAMES GUNN, (former director of the Guardians of the Galaxy movies), OR ANYONE ELSE HAS DONE!

You humans are in such a culture of fear right now.

It'll only make it easier when I blow you up.

I'll admit, again, I'm not entirely certain about what happened with Vic, but from what I know, it's quite similar to what happened with James Gunn.

I have read about both of them, and the issues, and most of that is totally just outright fearmongering.

Especially with Gunn. Seriously, the context of those tweets are HILARIOUS.

Totally false, but hilarious.

...Anyway. I'm not certain whether or not I'll be continuing my RWBY stories, due to RT's meddling, and if any of you want to adopt them, message me, and I'll consider it.

Projects I'm Not Sure About:

Jaune Arc, the Crawling Chaos

A World Brought To Bear

A Demon And Zombie Come To Remnant

The Silver-Eyed Carrion

I Don't Feel Well

The Angel Of Remnant

Old Fears Reborn

Fears Remade

Azeroth Of Remnant

The Legion Reborn

Again, if any of you want to adopt these stories, PM me, and I'll consider you.

I'm just pissed.

I may take my words back later, but I'm just...

It's overreaction.

You people are so obssessed with everything going your way, everything happening just the way you want them.

I mean, several years ago, I went to see Jaws with a friend of mine.

Back then, I was pretending to be a 30-ish adult with a job working on a manufacturing line.

I was not impressed with that movie at all, (At The Mountains Of Madness is a better movie. Or, rather, it WILL be.), so I went outside.

Some idiot woman, (I didn't know them), had brought their baby, (again, she was an idiot), and had gone out because the baby wasn't happy.

I offered to take care of her baby, and she accepted, and she went back in.

Again, you can't do that these days. Do that now, and you'll probably be arrested.

(I didn't walk off with the baby. Again, I had a friend waiting for me, and she had the car keys. And when I pretend to be human, it's all the way. No magic, no cults, nothing.)

I'm going to ask you people to not fill up my review box with hateful comments, but this IS the internet.

I'm merely stating facts. If you don't like them, take it up with God. He's far more willing to listen to lies and hatemongering than I am.


End file.
